


Shudder Before the Beautiful

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And i mean lots of lube, Communication, Experience Brett, M/M, Multi, Virgin Liam, Virgin Theo, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Brett and Liam start having steamy sex after a shower. The Theo walks in part way through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A live fic i wrote on the discord chat. Everyone seemed to like it, so here you go.

"Are you sure about this Brett" Liam asked, bodies flushed, skin red.

Brett looked down at the Beta, lust oozing off the smaller wolf's skin like Lava. It seeped through the room, making it the only thing Brett could smell.

Similarly, all Liam could smell was the lust pouring off of Brett in waves. The scents were sending each of them into a frenzy, eyes blown wide in their eagerness.

Instead of answering Liam, Brett merely leaned down, gazing into Liam's eyes as he locked lips with the smaller boy. His tongue danced with Liam's, fighting each other for dominance, before Liam finally submitted, giving Brett access to his mouth. Liam let out a loud moan, one Brett swallowed easily as he mapped out the inside of Liam's mouth. He pulled back slightly, pulling on Liam's bottom lip with his teeth, before resting his forehead against the smaller beta's

"Does that answer your question?" Brett asked, searching Liam's eyes for any sign of resistance, any sign that maybe the smaller boy didnt want this.

But all he found was assurance. Assurance that this was what he wanted, and he wanted it with Brett.

Smiling excitedly, Brett hoisted Liam up by the waist, Liam wrapping his legs around Bretts waist as he carried him over to the bed. The room was full of steam, spilling from the open door to Liam's joined bathroom, from the shared shower they had just had from the day's activities.

Having made it to the bed, Brett let go of Liam, the smaller Beta falling to the soft covers with a light "oomph", before he crawled over him, kissing along Liam's torso as he did so. Brett licked along the trail of hair that dipped into his boxers, planting a kiss at his navel, before making his way further and further up, kissing and licking his way up, biting short lived hickeys into Liam side.

When he reached Liam's chest, Brett flicked one nipple with his tongue, and then the other, making the other boy squirm beneath him. Smirking, he bit down lightly on one of them, relishing the little whimper that left Liam's mouth as he did so.

Finally, he moved forward, clasping lips with Liam in another searing kiss, as he ground down against Liam, pressing their hard erections against each other through the thin material of their underwear. Both boys groaned in pleasure, lips still locked with Liams, before they pulled back, gasping for air

Brett pushed himself up onto his hands, peering down at Liam. His eyes were blown wide in ecstasy, the blue of his eyes almost totally eclipsed by the black of his irises. Brett knew his eyes looked much the same.

He leant down, nuzzling into Liam's neck, scenting, licking, kissing and biting at the pulse point he found there. This here was where it smelt the strongest like Liam.

"Tell me Liam" Brett said, voice slightly muffled from Liam's neck. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"You" was all Liam said, small and almost scared. "I want you. I want you inside of me, Brett. I want you to fuck me."

Brett's voice hitched, almost making him gag on his spit. But when he pulled himself up and looked into Liam's eyes, all he found was honesty. A burning, intense honesty. And so Brett nodded.

"Before we do anything Liam" Brett said quietly, almost hesitantly. "Have you, uh... have you ever had sex with another guy before?"

It was an honest question, Brett thought. One that required an honest answer. If Liam had had sex with another guy previously, and he had bottomed, he would be accustomed to having something much bigger than a finger up his ass. If not, Brett had a lot of work ahead of him.

But Liam shook his head, before saying "No. This will be my first time."

The statement struck a chord with Brett, making him ask "You mean this is the first time you've had sex... ever?"

Suddenly, the Liam who had almost begged to be fucked was gone, replaced by a shy, stammering boy. Before he could stammer out a response, Brett locked lips with Liam. But this time, it wasnt as intense as their previous make outs. This one was more intimate, more assuring. Brett was telling Liam that it was okay. When he pulled back, he smiled down at the smaller beta. "It's okay if you havent. We all have out first time with someone. I'm just honored that I'm your first is all."

They both let out a small laugh, Brett laughing harder as Liam slapped him, saying "dont be smug, asshole."

Brett sobered up a little, before planting a kiss to Liam's cheek. "Have you got any lube? We're going to need to stretch you open a bit before we get to the real fun."

Liam gave an emphatic nod, pointing to a dresser. "Bottom drawer on the right. There's a bottle hidden under the clothes. I hope there's enough?"

Brett kissed Liam's cheek again, before getting off the bed and making his way to the dresser. He did indeed find a bottle of lube in the drawer Liam had indicated. A pretty big one at that, as he found a half a litre sized bottle, alongside a couple of condoms stashed under some old clothes.

"Were you expecting some fun tonight Liam" Brett asked, turning back to the bed. Liam had his face buried in a pillow, as if hiding his face would hide all of him. He made his way back to the bed, crawling over Liam's form, and moved the pillow away from Liam's face. His face was a mask of embarrassment as he took in Bretts face, and the smile that played on his lips. "Dont worry Liam. As they always say, the more there is, the better the experience."

Brett moved back down, planting kisses along Liam's jaw and neck, before gliding down Liam's front, biting and sucking as he did. When he got to the waistband of Liam's boxers, he paused, looking up at Liam, waiting to see what he wanted.

Liam nodded at him, giving him permission, before Brett slid Liams boxers down to his knees in one quick move.

Liam's dick slapped against his stomach loudly, before standing upwards in an arc. Brett admired the pillar of flesh, wide and thick, as a drop of clear pre bubbled at the head, before slowly oozing down the base of the shaft. Brett's eyes followed the drop until it was half way down, before he dashed forward, licking up Liam's dick from the base to the tip, gathering the drop of pre as he did so, before wrapping his lips around the head.

Liam let out a loud, sinful groan as Brett suckled on the tip, while Brett's taste buds rejoiced at tasting Liam. He bobbed up and down Liam's dick, taking in more and more as he did so, before the head was brushing against the back of his throat. He pulled off, Liam's dick now liberally coated in pre and saliva, before he motioned to Liam with his hand.

"Turn around and get onto your hands and knees" Brett said, smiling as Liam eagerly complied with his demands, presenting his ass on full display for Brett.

"You are so beautiful Liam" Brett let out in a whisper.

He knew when Liam heard, as the smaller werewolf ducked his head at the compliment, cheeks a burning red. The blush quickly spread down Liam's neck, turning him beet red. He was, in Brett's honest opinion, even more beautiful.

Brett certainly thought that Liam's ass was one of his best assets. It was coated in a light dusting of golden fuzz, not too dense, but enough that it made Liam's ass glow in the light of the bedroom. He reached forward, grasping one of Liam's cheeks, kneading the flesh under his palm, before giving it a quick, hard slap.

Liam let out a hiss of pain, and then another as Brett slapped the other cheek, loving how his ass reddened under his palms. Finally, he grasped one cheek in each hand, before pulling them apart.

Liam's hole was... pristine was the only word that came to Brett's mind. He could see, from his past experience with other men, that Liam was indeed a virgin in this area. He even guessed that Liam hadnt even done anything with just a finger before. Shaking his head of his thoughts, Brett leaned forward, biting one cheek, and then the other, before leaning in and licking a strip across Liam's hole.

The boy shuddered under his palms at the unfamiliar sensation, moaning as he did so. Brett licked across Liam's hole again, relishing the smaller boys reaction to his ministrations. He swiped across Liam's hole again, before tentatively pushing in.

Liam gasped as he pushed forward with his tongue, before he pulled back, and then pushed forward again. He did this a few more times, finally managing to breach the tight ring of muscle. Liam groaned, head hanging between his arms as he did so, pushing his tongue in and then retracting it. In and out, in and out, Brett repeated the movements, Liam moaning and whimpering as Brett fucked him open with his tongue only.

But Brett knew his tongue wouldnt be enough to stretch Liam open to accommodate him, so he pulled back, smacking his lips together, relishing the taste of Liam, while Liam groaning at the loss of sensation. Brett moved around Liam, grasping the beta's chin with his finger, tilting his head upwards before claiming his lips with his, pushing his tongue into the other boys mouth

Liam groaned around Brett's tongue, seemingly enjoying the taste of his ass on Brett's tongue. He sucked on Brett's tongue a moment more before Brett pulled back, a smirk on his lips.

"I hope you liked that" Brett said, a smug grin plastered to his face. When Liam nodded his ascent, Brett merely replied with a quiet "good" before he moved back behind Liam, popping open the bottle of lube.

"Now Liam, i want you to listen to me" Brett said, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. "If you feel even the slightest bit of pain, you tell me immediately, okay?" When Liam nodded his head, Brett shook his. "Use your words, Liam. Sex is all about communication. If you dont tell me something hurts, if i go too rough, i could tear you open."

"But what does it matter Brett" Liam asked, an annoyed look to his face as he turned to face Brett, kneeling back on his feet. "I'll just heal if you hurt me. It's okay."

"No it isnt Liam" Brett said, his voice serious. "What if you werent a werewolf? What if you were only human, with no advanced healing? If you didnt tell me you were in pain, i could seriously hurt you. And i dont want to do that to you Liam, advanced healing or no."

Liam merely looked down, nodding slightly, a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry. I... I didnt think. I'll use my words in the future."

Brett surged forward, wrapping the smaller werewolf in a hug, tight and forgiving. "Dont be sorry Liam. This is your first time. At least your doing this with someone who knows what their doing. I didnt my first time being fucked, and despite the advanced healing i walked with a limp for a week. I dont want you to suffer like i did, okay?"

Liam nodded into Brett's chest, a muffled "okay" making it's way to Brett's ears. He chuckled slightly before he knelt back on his feet, keeping Liam at arms length. "Are you still up for this?" Brett asked. "Cause if you want, we can stop now and act like nothing ever happened?"

Liam's head shot up, eye's boring into Brett's as he violently shook his head. "No i want this. I want you, Brett. Please, dont stop now because i was being an idiot."

"Okay, pup. Back on your hands and knees" Brett said, moving back to where he had set the bottle of lube on the bed. Liam eagerly resumed his previous position, eagerly shaking his ass in the air, as he reached back and spread his cheeks apart, showing off his hole, still glistening with Brett's saliva.

Brett groaned at the image of Liam before him, eagerly spreading his cheeks, whining in anticipation. If Brett didnt know any better, he wouldnt have believed that Liam was still a virgin.

He picked up the bottle of lube, squeezing out a large dollop of the stuff, before he spread it across his fingers, liberally lubeing them up. He moved back over to Liam, bottle of lube in one hand, lubed up finger glistening in the light of he room, before he tentatively circled Liam's hole.

"Remember Liam, use your words, and tell me whenever you're feeling any pain" Brett said, before he slowly applied pressure. His finger sunk in to the the first knuckle hissing slightly, but not saying anything, before he applied a bit more pressure, pouring more lube over Liam's hole. When Liam said nothing, Brett pushed his finger in until it was buried to the base in Liam's ass, where he slowly pumped it in and out.

*******

Liam groaned as he felt the finger buried inside him pump in and out of his body. It was an odd sensation, having someone finger your ass, but Liam felt it was one he could get used to.

"I'm going to add another finger Liam. Is that okay?" Brett asked from behind him, his finger still pumping in and out of him. Liam shifted so he was holding himself up by his arms, before groaning in pleasure.(edited)

"Yes please" Liam moaned, head buried between his arms. "Please, I want more."

Brett soon complied, as he felt more lube running down the crack of his ass, the cool liquid a stark contrast to his burning skin. He felt as Brett added another finger, and he gasped as he felt his hole stretch. Brett immediately stilled his movements, despite their previous agreements.

"It's okay Brett" Liam said, voice hoarse and breathy as he did. "It's just uncomfortable. Please, keep going."

Brett complied, for he immediately pushed the second finger in fully, buried alongside the other. Brett stilled for another moment, a sudden blossoming of col on his hole telling him Brett had added more lube, before he felt the fingers pull out, slowly at first, and then faster and faster, as he said nothing to stop Brett's ministrations.

He could feel as Brett's fingers dragged along the rim of his hole, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. He felt as Brett did something with the finger inside him, and he felt as his hole stretched open a tad bit more, preparing him for what was to come.

"I'm going to add a third finger Liam" Brett said, still talking through his motions as he went. Liam felt the fingers inside him pause. "How are you going? I think you should be ready soon for the real thing."

"Good... very good" Liam panted out, breath ragged as he felt a warmth blooming inside of him. He wanted this more than he had wanted anything up until now, and he wasnt going to stop here, just before he got what he wanted.

Brett took that as all the confirmation he needed, for he slipped a third finger in, pushing in until all three were buried inside him. He groaned at the slight burn he felt from the stretch, but it was a burn he was beginning to enjoy. Brett pulled out, pumping his fingers in and out. But this time, it felt different. Brett's fingers were moving inside of him, almost as if they were searching for something as they massaged the walls of his ass. He groaned in pleasure at the sensations, wanting more.

And then he was seeing stars, and he jumped slightly on the bed. Brett let out a grunt of pleasure, while Liam's dick throbbed from the wave of pleasure that had shot through him. He let out a long, loud moan as Brett rubbed against it again, a fire pooling inside his stomach as he dick began dripping pre like a leaky faucet. Brett pumped in and out of his hole a few more times, each time brushing against that same spot, stoking the fire in his gut, before pulling all of them out at once. Liam moaned at the loss, suddenly feeling empty without them.

"I think you should be ready now" Brett said, standing. He paused though, and Liam looked over his shoulder, watching Brett. He seemed a little hesitant to ask something, and at a raised eyebrow from Liam, the taller boy spoke. "Uh... would you prefer it with a condom, or without."

Liam answered without hesitation, his wolf agreeing with him. "Without."

Brett grinned, an almost predatory grin, before he picked up the bottle, pouting out a generous helping over his dick, getting it nice and slick, before he stepped behind Liam.

Liam felt the head pressing against his hole, slightly thicker than the fingers he had just had buried in his ass. He was suddenly very thankful that Brett had stretched him out before they had done anything serious.

Brett seemed to be waiting for something, agreement or consent, or something. Liam looked over his shoulder, watching Brett for a moment before saying "Well, what are you waiting for?"

With that, Brett pushed in, the head of his dick sinking into Liam's hole slowly, as Brett continued to push in, his dick being swallowed by Liam's ass inch by inch.

Liam groaned, the dick buried in his ass dragging against that sweet spot, sending wave upon wave up pleasure shooting through his brain, his dick leaking heavily, having not been touched since Brett had swallowed it not ten minutes ago. The fire in his stomach burned brighter, flared higher, and then finally, Liam felt as Brett's pubes brushed against his ass, telling him that Brett had bottomed out inside him

They stayed there for a moment, Brett with his dick buried in Liam's ass, his front plastered to Liam's back, wrapping the smaller boy in a bear hug to rival all bear hugs. The fire in Liam's gut dimmed slightly, now just a roaring fire keeping him warm rather than the blaze it had been. But he knew it wouldnt take long for that fire to be stoked, for it to rise to the blaze it had been at moments before.

And then Brett pulled out slightly, pushing back in, before pulling back even further, before snapping his hips forward. His dick hit Liam's prostate like a bullet train, sending bolts of pleasure to his dick. The fire in his gut roared to life again as Brett picked up the pace, slamming into his ass with a wild abandon.

Liam gasped suddenly as he felt a hand around his rigid dick, pumping slowly and quickly speeding up as Brett matched his strokes to the pace of his fucking. Brett was panting in his ear, leaving sloppy kisses against his neck, whispering sweet nothing to him as he fucked Liam senseless. Liam felt as Brett bit into the skin where his shoulder met his neck, light pricks of pain telling him that Brett's fangs had dropped out.

Everything was building up, almost getting to be too much for him. Bretts fucking was getting erratic, his hips stuttering against Liam's ass as he continued to fuck into him.

"Brett... Brett, I think I'm close" Liam breathed out, panting harshly as he did so.

"I am too, baby" Brett breathed out against his neck. "I am too, just a little bit closer."

And then someone knocked on the door to Liam's room, causing the two boys to freese in the middle of their actions.

"Are you okay in there Liam?" they heard Theo call out from the hall. "Are you with someone?"

His questions didn’t seem to stop him from barging into the room, however, before he froze, eyes wide at the sight he found before him.

Before Brett or Theo could utter a word, Liam blurted out "It's not what it looks like."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exciting end to the fic, that almost killed the rest of the live chat. Sorry again Kristinaa about the socks. I wont do it again.

Theo stood in the open door, mouth agape at the image presented to him. Liam on his hands and knees, panting and moaning, with Brett balls deep in his ass. One word rocketed through his mind, taking total control. _hot, hot, hot_. He couldnt draw his eyes away from the sight on Liam's bed, and his pants felt suddenly tight.

 

And then Liam blurted out "It's not what it looks like."

 

Theo's mind ground to a halt, and he noticed Brett frowning lightly, face still pressed into Liam's neck. And so, Theo reacted the way he normally would. With snark.

 

"So i'm just imagining you being fucked by your rival, am I?" Theo ground out, turning as if to leave the room.

 

But he stopped when a whispered "stay" drifted to his ears.

 

He turned on the spot, looking back at the two boys, frowning slightly. That hadnt been Liam who had said it. It had been Brett.

 

He took a step back into the room, closing the door behind him. He still couldnt believe the sight before his eyes

 

Actually, scratch that. He actually could. He'd been able to smell the attraction rolling of Liam in waves whenever he looked at the taller werewolf, and he knew that Brett felt the same. But as he sniffed the air in the room, ignoring the pungent, spicy scent of lust, there was a hint of attraction. Each of the boys for each other, of course. But as he looked at the boys, actually looked at them, he noticed something.

 

They were both looking at him. They were both looking at him, and they both wanted him.

 

Liam smiled, looking into his eyes as he did so. They were blown wide in lust, but they were sharp and clear. Liam was still in control of his senses, and was letting Theo know he wanted him. They were both letting Theo know what they wanted.

 

"Would you like to join us, Theo?" Liam asked, voice hoarse and raspy, and _fuck_ his dick was already rock hard. Liam looked absolutely beautiful, and he shuddered at the thought of Liam, spread out between him and Brett. But he paused, even though he knew what he wanted. He may not believe in a higher power, but God himself knew what he wanted in this moment.

 

Instead, he looked to Brett, who looked as equally ravished as Liam. The taller werewolf nodded his head in acceptance, before saying "I'm not going to object Theo. Your as hot as fucking sin, and i'm not going to say no if you want to join us. But it's your choice. You can join us if you want, but you can just as easily walk away."

 

Instead of saying anything, Theo took the three steps necessary to get to the bed, before getting on top of the covers, kneeling in front of the two werewolves. He was sore and sweaty from his workout at the gym after work, but he knew both boys loved the smell of him. Brett and Liam stared at him, Theo staring back at them, before he surged forward, claiming Brett's lips in a searing kiss.

 

And _god_ was it good. Better than he had ever dreamed it would be. His hands roamed up Brett's torso, tracing patterns on the skin, reaching up and pinching a nipple once he found one. Brett jumped, pushing into Liam ever so slightly, causing the smaller boy to moan at the feeling. Theo did it again, relishing Brett's reactions, loving the moans that both boys let out with every twerk of Brett's nipples.

 

He felt Brett's hands roaming up his clothed torso, dipping under his shirt, trailing burning paths up his torso. He jumped slightly as Brett ran his fingers over the sensitive of his stomach, moaning as Brett dipped his hands back down, doing it again and again as Theo moaned against his lips.

 

Brett's hands roamed upwards, pulling the shirt up until it was caught under his armpits. Brett growled out a quick "arms up", before the shirt was slipped over his head, and flung across the room. He then reached down, and pinching one of Theo's nipples, causing him to jump again. Brett smirked, before he leant down, sucking a nipple into his mouth, twirling a tongue around the fleshy nub, before lightly biting down on it. Theo jumped again at the slight sting, but relishing the feel of Brett's mouth on his skin.

A whimper from below drew both boys attentions, and they both looked down, noticing Liam stare at him, a pout on his face.

 

"Did we leave you out of the fun, little wolf?" Theo asked, a smirk on his face.

Without waiting for a reply, Brett leaned down, wrapping his arms under Liam's and hoisted him up, plaster his back against his own chest, before he wrapped his arms around Liam's chest, holding him in place. His dick was stilled buried inside him, and Liam whimpered as Brett began lightly thrusting in and out of his hole.

 

Theo chose this moment to claim Liam's lips with his own, quickly dominating Liam's tongue with his own, before he mapped out Liam's mouth with his own tongue. He reached a hand down, fondling Liam's balls with his hand, before he grasped Liam's dick in his long fingers, slowly pumping up and down, in time with Brett's thrusts

Theo pumped him slowly for a few more minutes, before he removed his hand, Liam whining at the loss of contact. Theo smirked at the blue eyed boy, before he leaned down, wrapping his lips around the head of Liam's dick, and sliding downwards, ever so slowly.

 

Theo went down on Liam's dick, swallowing more and more of it until he felt it brushing against the back of his throat. He pulled back a little, relishing the taste of Liam's pre now coating his tongue, before he bobbed back down, pushing further, biting back his gag reflex as he pushed it further and further down his throat. Liam moaned above him, muttering... something, he couldnt quite tell, as Theo clenched his throat around the head of Liam's dick. He pulled back, suckling on the head for a bit, before he went down again, burying his nose in Liam's pubes, relishing the taste in his mouth, and the scent of Liam in his nose.

 

Liam panted above him, breaths heaving in and out of him, his chest rising and falling as he watched Theo go to town on his dick. Theo reached up, watching Liam through lidded eyes, fondling his balls as he pulled up, and the swallowed Liam's dick again. He felt as Liam's balls clenched in his hands, and he knew the boy was close.

 

"Theo, I'm close" Liam panted out, as Theo pulled off completely, wrapping his dextrous fingers along the length and jerking him slowly, sensually. "Theo stop... please stop, not just yet."

 

Theo ceased his ministrations immediately, sitting up and claiming Liam's mouth in a passionate kiss. The smaller boy seemed to enjoy the taste of himself filling Theo's mouth, as he let the smaller boy's tongue explore his mouth, searching out the taste that was his own pre.

 

"Take off your pants Theo" Brett growled out, eyes flashing gold as he did so. "Your not going to need them where we're going."

 

Theo nodded , pulling back from Liam as he did so, and standing from the bed. His shirt gone, he could feel the eyes of the other two as they shamelessly raked their way up his torso. Theo smirked, slowly gliding the zipper of his fly down and unbuttoning his pants. This was going to be fun.

 

He made a show of it, as he kicked his shoes off, not bothering to remove his socks. He moved his hips as he danced, slowly, teasingly lowering his jeans down. He felt the denim scratching as it dragged along the curve of his ass, and he felt the eyes of the werewolves follow the waist line of his pants, as they revealed more and more flesh. Theo smirked at them as he dropped his pants the rest of the way to his ankles, before stepping out of them. He now stood before the two boys in nothing but his knee high socks and a jockstrap.

 

Both boys shuddered before they said " _God_ you're beautiful" at the same time.

 

Theo slipped his fingers into the strap of the jockstrap, slowly lowering them down, stopping as he revealed the base of his dick and nothing else. Both werewolves groaned, before Brett growled out "dont be a tease." The warning made clear, Theo quickly slipped out of the jock, slipping of his socks as he did so, before flinging them across the room. His dick flopped free, hanging before him in invitation for the other two.

 

Liam was the first to react, reaching a hand out to Theo, who stepped forward, grasping his hand and kissing him, as Liam reached down, grasping his semi-hard dick. Theo groaned into Liam's mouth, as he pumped his dick to full hardness, the head pressing against his stomach and leaving a small patch of pre where it touched. Liam flicked his thumb over the head of Theo's dick, before raising it up and slipping it into his mouth, tongue running along the pad, licking up the pre.

 

Theo moaned at the sight, before Liam pushed against his chest lightly. He fell back onto the bed, spread out before Liam and Brett, as Liam returned to his previous position on his hand and knees, this time looming over Theo's crotch. Liam smirked at Theo briefly, before he leaned forward, taking the head of Theo's dick into his mouth. Theo moaned in pleasure, the warmth of Liam's mouth around his dick almost unbearable.

 

He could quickly tell that Liam was new to the experience, his teeth scraping against the the underside of Theo's dick, sending shivers down his spin. When Liam stopped using his teeth, Theo let out a whine, but quickly bit his lips as he let out a groan, Liam's teeth dragging along the sensitive skin of his dick.

 

Liam may have been new to the experience, but Theo appreciated how quick of a learner he was, greedily bobbing up and down his dick. Brett, watching what was happening below him, slowly pulled out of Liam, before slamming back in, his hips meeting Liam's ass with an audible _slap_. Liam moaned in pleasure, shivering as Brett hit his prostate with the force of a jack hammer, the sound vibrating along the length of Theo's dick, sending wave upon wave of pleasure through his brain. He shuddered with every downward bob of Liam's head, with every twist of his tongue against the sensitive head, every moan that poured from Liam's lips. Theo was in pure ecstasy, moaning loudly, before he reached a hand up to bite onto, stopping his moans. He was losing control, however, for a moment later, his fangs grew in piercing his flesh and digging in.

The sharp, metallic tang of blood quickly filled the room as his fangs pierced his flesh, and Brett and Liam were quick to stop their movements. Theo froze, wondering what he had done wrong.

 

Instead, Liam pulled off of his dick with a small _pop_ before reaching up with a hand, tugging lightly on his wrist. Theo concentrated for a moment, before he retracted his fangs, blood pooling in his mouth. The wound hurt, but it was quickly healing. However, Liam brought the hand up to his face, staring at it for a moment, as if concentrating. Suddenly, black veins snaked their way down Liam's forearm, leeching the almost insignificant pain from the now healed over wound. When he was happy that Theo would no longer be in pain, the veins disappeared from his arm, before he licked up what remained of the blood.

 

Theo gulped audibly, loving the sight of Liam worried about him. Liam let go of his hand, and it fell to rest on his stomach, while Liam reached his hand up, caressing his cheek, wiping away stray tears that had fallen, unbeknownst to him.

 

"It's okay Theo" Liam said softly, voice still hoarse and croaky. But his tone was genuine, filled with concern. "You can be as loud as you want to, Theo, without hurting yourself. Please?"

 

Theo just nodded, dumfounded at the sincerity in Liam's eyes. However, instead of returning to what he had been doing, Liam reached for the bottle of lube lying on the covers, flipping the cap open and pouring a generous amount onto his finger. But rather than reach for Theo's hole, like he expected, he reached back to his own, still filled with Brett's dick, and slowly, slowly, slipped a finger in.

 

***

 

His hole burned slightly from the extra intrusion, but a few careful pumps of his finger, and the discomfort of being stretched again faded into pleasure. Liam reached back, twisting around, and poured more lube onto his hole, pumping his finger in and out a few times alongside Brett's dick, before slipping in a second. He continued to stretch himself further, slipping in a third finger, relishing that burn that was soon eclipsed by pleasure.

 

Brett quickly realized what he was trying to do, and took the bottle of lube from his now slack finger. He felt another digit press against his hole, this time one of Brett's own. Liam groaned in pleasure as Brett slipped the finger in to the base, before he slowly guided Liam through stretching himself open.

 

He didnt know why, But Liam had been filled with a sudden need upon seeing Theo in pain. He wanted... no, he _needed_ to make Theo feel accepted. _Needed_ to make Theo feel wanted. And that need had quickly changed, his lust filled mind finding the answer he needed.

 

When he felt loose and open enough, he slipped his fingers out of his ass, Brett following suit, before the taller boy lifted Liam up, pulling out slightly as he did so. Both boys looked at Theo now, casually laying back against the pillows, one hand behind his head, the other hand slowly stroking his dick as he watched the two werewolves. His eyes were blown wide in anticipation, as if he had been able to read Liam's thoughts, as if he knew what Liam wanted from him.

 

But just in case, Liam said it out loud any way.

 

"Please Theo" he whined out, the need inside him growing. "Please, I want you to fuck me. I want you both to fuck me... _together_."

 

Brett and Theo groaned at Liam's statement, and he felt as Brett dropped his face into his neck, biting and sucking at the skin there. Theo quickly sat up from where he was laying, but paused, as if unsure what to do.

 

And then Liam realized why. "You've never had sex before either, have you?"

 

He wasnt accusing, at least, he hoped he hadnt been. But Theo blushed red all the same, revealing that yes, this was his first time.

 

"Well well well, tonight seems to be all manner of firsts it seems" Brett huffed out, voice muffled from where his face was still buried in Liam's neck. He slapped the taller boy in the side with a huffed out "asshole", causing all three boys to laugh.

 

"It's okay Theo" Brett said softly, locking eyes with the chimera. "I'll show you what to do, okay?"

 

Theo merely nodded, but waited quietly, dick still in hand. Brett picked Liam up, moving the two of them so Brett's feet were resting on the floor, Liam's feet resting on his knees. Brett spread his legs, spreading Liam's as well, showing off Liam's stuffed hole for the world to see.

 

"Come around Theo" Brett said, as he rested Liam's back against his chest. Liam snuggled back against the boy, the Brett's warmth seeping into his back. Theo moved around so that he stood in between their spread legs, but paused for a moment. Brett reached around, bringing the bottle of lube over and handing it to Theo. "Just remember, if you think you've got enough, you can always use more. Since this is still Liam's first time as well, he isnt as loose as we would like, so you'll need lots more than you think you'll need."

 

Theo nodded, before he flicked the cap open, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his dick, slicking it up and spreading it with his hand. When he felt like he had enough, he put a bit more on, as Brett had instructed.

 

He stepped forward again, before he guided his dick to Liam's hole, and Liam groaned as he felt the blunt head of Theo's dick pressing at his hole. As Theo pressed in, slower than he would have liked, his hole burned slightly, before being eclipsed by the pleasure. His hole continued to stretch wider as Theo pressed further and further in, pushing in until he came to a stop, He wasnt buried in Liam's hole as Liam would have liked, but but due to the press of their bodies and tangle of limbs, it was the best they could do.

 

Both Brett and Theo stilled for a moment, waiting for Liam to become accommodated with both of their lengths before they began anything. But Liam wasnt known for his patience, and shifted slightly, the motion causing the dicks in his ass to rub together, making them both groan.

 

"Liam, your going to be the death of us" Theo groaned, burying his face into his neck. Liam whined as Theo began to bite and suck, leaving hickeys that quickly faded along his neck and throat. He felt as Theo pulled out slightly, before pushing back in, and he felt more than heard the groan that escaped Brett, his chest rumbling against his back.

Theo poured more lube onto his dick, reaching down with his hand to spread it across both his and Brett's dick, and rub it around Liam's stretched and tender hole. He mewled in pleasure, not realising he had until he felt Brett chuckling beneath him.

"Did you just mewl?" Brett asked, as he slowly began pumping his dick in and out of Liam's hole, enjoying the string of mewls tat escaped his open mouth. Brett turned Liam's head so he was facing him, before claiming Liam's lips, searing kisses burning as his tongue explored his mouth again.

 

Theo meanwhile had started thrusting in and out as well, timing his inwards thrusts when Brett pulled out, and pulled out while Brett thrust in. Theo loved the sight before him, Liam spread out on Brett, impaled on two large and throbbing dicks as Brett passionately kissed him. Not wanting to be left out, Theo wrapped his fingers around Liam's untouched length, pumping in tandem with his own thrusts. Liam gasped as he felt Theo pumping his dick, detaching his lips from Brett's as he did so. This seemed to be the right thing to do, as Theo surged forward, first claiming his own lips in a searing kiss, before moving on to Brett. Brett panted an moaned into Theo's mouth while Liam watched from between them. He could smell that their release was close. He wanted everything they could give him, and he moaned as the both brushed against his prostate, as they began timing their thrusts together, pushing in and pulling out together. It just kept pushing Liam closer and closer to the edge.

 

The fire in his gut, which had turned into a low simmer due to Theo's unexpected entrance, had returned to the blaze it had been before he had arrived. Now, though, it wasnt just a blaze. It was a roaring inferno, one that swept through his body, growing with every inward thrust from Brett and Theo, growing as each thrust hit his prostate.

"I'm close guys" Liam managed to grit out. "Real close. I dont think i can stop it."

Theo and Brett smirked at each other over Liam's head, nodding at each other. Liam held his eye's closed, trying to hold his orgasm at bay, but it was almost too much. The tiniest bit more would send him over the edge.

 

And then he felt Theo slip has other hand down, grasping at his and Brett's dicks, coating his fingers in the excess lube. His left hand still jerking Liam's dick, Theo slipped one of his fingers on his other hand, pushing in until it was buried in to the base. He searched around for a moment, finding the bundle of nerves he was after, before pressing down, _hard_.

 

Liam's mind went blank as he came, wave after wave washing over his body. He came hard, thick ropes of the white, sticky cum shooting from his dick, covering his torso. He felt some land on his face and neck, some on his chest. He stuck his tongue out, lapping at some that had landed close to his lips. He licked it up as best he could, relishing how he tasted.

 

That must have been what sent Brett and Theo over the edge, as both boys screamed simultaneously, their previously precise thrusts turning into awkward bucks and moans. Liam felt a warmth blossoming inside of him, enjoying the feel of their cum painting his insides white.

 

He moaned as he slowly came down from his high, suddenly sore and tired. Theo collapsed on top of him, as equally as exhausted as he was. Brett groaned at the added weight, but turned them to the side so he wouldnt be crushed. As he did so, he slipped his dick out of Liam's now well stretched ass, and he whined at the loss. Theo soon pulled his dick out as well, Liam whining even more as he felt the sudden loss.

 

He felt a finger slip inside him suddenly, twirling around inside him before pulling back out. It appeared under his nose, the smell almost tantalising. "Open and lick" he heard Theo say.

 

He did as he was asked, sucking on the finger, enjoying the mixed taste of all three of them. The finger clean, he sighed, turning on to his back, so he could look at both boys. Brett looked eager, eyeing Liam's lips as he watched him.

 

" _Fuuuuck_ " he groaned out. "I think i'm hard again already, just watching you do that."

 

"We could always have another go at it, if you want?" Liam asked, suddenly shy at the thought.

 

"I hope you'll let me join again, because that was fucking amazing" Theo said from his other side.

 

Liam turned his head, seeing a mess of conflicting emotions. Attraction, yet shame. Hope, yet despair. "Theo, what do you want?"

 

Theo turned his head to the side , looking away again. Unshed tears suddenly pooled in his eyes, and Liam felt Brett stretch over him, wiping them away.

 

"Theo, speak up. What do you want from us?" Brett asked, a quiet whisper, one full of hope.

 

"I want you" Theo said quietly. "I want the both of you. I want the amazing sex with the both of you, but I also want everything else. I want the movies, the walks in the park. Dinner and long mornings in bed with the two of you. I want _this_ " he motioned between the three of them as he said this "to be _us_."

 

Liam looked over his shoulder at Brett, noticing the glimmer in his eye. He wanted this too, just as much as Theo did. He wanted this just as much as Liam did. He nodded at Brett, who beamed in appreciation, before turning back to Theo, broad smile on his face. He moved forward slowly, hooking his finger under Theo's chin, and pulling his head up to look at him.

 

And then he kissed him.

 

It wasnt the searing kiss from earlier, but that didnt mean it was any less real. Liam poured his passion, his attraction to Theo, his desire into the kiss, but still kept it chaste. Brett shifted around behind him, before he pulled Liam away, kissing Theo as well.

When Brett pulled away, Theo was beaming, wider than either boy had seen on him before. Tears pooled in his eyes, and they quickly fell, though no one tried to stop them.

 

"Are you two serious? You really want this?" Theo asked, his voice filled with joy as he asked it.

 

Brett nodded beside him, getting off the bed and moving to Theo's other side, plastering his torso to Theo's back. "Yes we do, Theo" he said, answering for the both of them. "Yes to everything. We really do want _this_ " and here Brett motioned between the three of them like Theo just had "to become _us_."

 

Theo beamed even wider than before, if it were possible, before turning and kissing Brett lightly, and then turning and kissing Liam.

 

They fell asleep like that, kissing each other softly, not caring about the mess they had made, not caring about the cum covering Liam's chest and stomach, or leaking from his ass. Not caring about how they were all sweaty from the exhaustion of the intense sex they had just had.

 

Because they all knew that they would all be there tomorrow, ready to clean each other up, before going back at it again.


End file.
